The Seeker of Honorius
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: A dark stranger arrives at Kuoh Academy, looking for a very special artifact...one that might bring about the end, in Hell, Earth, and in Heaven. FutaOcHarem Warning:Lactation
1. Chapter 1

**The Seeker of Honorius**

**I decided to Reupload some of my old stories, and some others that have been hanging around!**

**Prologue**

She was in a world of pleasure; the tongue playing with her breasts evoked an unfamiliar sensation within her she had never encountered before. What a talented tongue it was, slightly pointed, and a little longer than average. It had a raspy feel to it, like a cats tongue, and moans of delight fell from her lips unheedingly as it traced the underside of her breasts. The mouth was hungry, needy, and she was more than willing to feed it. The sandpapery organ slithered up her chest to lap at her neck. She felt rough fingers teasing one of her nipples, tugging and pulling, while the free one slowly massaged her other breast.

A tingling feeling grew in her stomach, like hundreds of butterflies fluttering around. It was a warm comfortable sensation, and it spread throughout her, growing hotter between her thighs. Her blood felt hot, her bare figure was slick with sweat. Her chest felt strange, so sensitive. The tongue and the hands caused all of this… she knew they did. Her hips jerked lustfully against the body above her, she…couldn't hold back anymore. She had never wanted anything so badly. The hands switched, and the tongue buried itself in her mouth. Somehow, her already sensitive breasts grew more so, in both feeling and size. Once small and delicate, they were large and round, not even fitting in the hands anymore.

The mouth on hers focused more intently on her lips, saliva dripped from long sharp fangs as their teeth clacked together, hips grinding with need. The hot slightly pointed organ that forced its way in her mouth captured her tongue. Not only had her breasts grown hypersensitive, but also her throbbing sex, and every other part of her body. Anywhere the needy fingers touched, an electric trail of lust followed. She was dripping wet, and a knee found its way against her arousal.

"Where is it," the voice snarled, her pleasure was heightened at the sound of such a deep, yet beautiful voice. It held command, and the mouth trailed down her chin, along her soft neck. She felt the tips of the incisors. The knee rubbed harder, she screamed with delight. She was enraptured by an amber faze, hungry and waiting to ravish. She didn't want to wait. "Where is the Grimoire?"

"The keeper is…the…heir to the Gremory F…family."

"What is his name?"

"Her name…she's a girl. Rias Gremory, she…is powerful. All of the Gremory's are powerful."

"Good, very good," She whispered, "Please, I beg of you to kill me, I need it…your touch, please give me more!" The deep voice laughed mightily, mockingly. She couldn't imagine living with the sin of betraying the family she had served loyally for so long, tempted by a forbidden fruit, an enemy of Devils, Angel, and Fallen Angels alike.

"I am a seeker of the Grimoire of Honorius, one of the last Jaracara in existence; I will grant you your wish," The lips found her swollen breasts, her nipples erect with desire. The pointed tongue grew longer, splitting and becoming forked. She screamed as the hot cavern wrapped around the center of her breasts, suckling hungrily. She felt a burning in her chest, as liquid erupted from her breasts to fill the Jaracara's saliva soaked mouth. The pleasure evoked by the forked tongue curled around her nipple and tugging was mind shattering, it set her nerves ablaze with lust.

As the copious amounts of milk were swallowed, sliding along the forked tongue, and the knee rubbed roughly, she felt pieces of her slipping away. Memories of her life, energy, emotions, all she could do was feel. She was dying; the Jaracara was killing her, sucking her soul out through her breasts. That's what Jaracara's did.

Fangs slid into her flesh, piercing the soft white skin easily. Blood was mixed with milk; it was a double feeding. Even after the last grains of life left her eyes, the Jaracara feasted on all that remained. It felt slight remorse for the Hanyou, she had been quite beautiful, and she would have made a fine first pet. It hated that feeling of regret, and it hated how a part of itself wanted to stop feeding. The lust for blood and milk overpowered all her emotions as it consumed the remaining liquid in its victim.

All that mattered was that it could find the Grimoire of Honorius, as it suckled lightly; it was able to shake off its guilt, and focus on the task at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

The new professor was like some darkly attractive character from a story. She was extremely tall and was at least six feet. She stood straight, seeming to ripple with strength, mystery, and danger. Her hair was the color of the night, kept in a low ponytail that looked almost princely. Her eyes were dark and stormy, filled with an inner struggle that young girls adored for some reason, it seemed that all teenage females liked troubled people. Most cannot resist the danger that kind of inner turmoil created. They were amber, seeming to glow with a strange yellow light, bordered by thick black lashes. Her eyes were sharp like razorblades. She wore the kind of suit men did, which added even more appeal to her since she wore it so well. She had little curve so it suited her body type. She also had a charming smile and teeth the color of snow.

"My name is Valentine Hunter," she wrote her name on the chalkboard in neat, fluent writing. Her voice was deep, yet seductive like liquid gold, just like her eyes. The husky tone sent a chill up every girl in the room's spine, blushes scattered across the room. A Brazilian accent only heightened how attractive she was. "I'm your new English teacher since, tragically, your previous one passed away." Gasps of shock filled the room, no one had liked the old teacher, but that didn't mean they wanted him to die. "I am terribly sorry to any of you if it was a serious loss, however, in this world, things come and go. I truly hope you will enjoy having me as your professor, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Or even any personal problems."

"She's so nice…and pretty."

"I'm glad Professor. Rokujo died if we get a hottie like this!"

"Damn she looks kinda intense."

"She's so beautiful!"

"I'm going to do my very best!"

The words fell on her ears, and a smile touched her lips. Who would have thought joining the faculty of Kuoh Academy where her target, Rias Gremory could be found, would be so easy? She was surprised how many beautiful girls there were… and such lovely breasts as well. She didn't even have to dispose of the old teacher, who had actually been killed before she joined. A truck had hit him head on, a drunk driver, who died as well. She was lucky; she had come at just the right time. She had easily created a fake version of all the information she needed, a birth certificate, and a background. She was good at things like that, being sneaky, and she had many connections whether it in the remaining organizations of arranged crime, or even the government. Her name was real though, the accent as well.

"Any questions," Her sharp electric eyes scanned the class, the girls were going wild along with a couple boys who were into "dominant chic's" if she heard them correctly. She had always thought the idea of a man touching her body disgusting, so she was pleased she only had a few male admirers. Less troublesome male heartbreaks and crushes. Her eyes fell on a single girl, who was completely silent, golden eyes narrow as she gazed at Valentine. She felt her knees go weak as the scent of the stoic looking girl filled her nose, making her mouth water. She couldn't lose control, but the girl smelled so delicious. Despite having such tiny breasts, while Valentine preferred larger ones, she could do with ones of smaller size.

Jaracara were not known to many, to put it simply they were breast milk vampires, but they can also drink blood. One ability that had was charmtongue, they could seduce using words. Many depicted them as reptilian, which was only slightly true, their eyes became reptilian along with their tongue, and they had the ability to speak to snakes. They could change the size of their prey's breasts; size changed the flavor of the milk. It was always sweet, but smaller meant sweeter. Valentine didn't like sweets very much. However, she could make an exception for that strange girl who smelled delicious. Valentine didn't get out much, she was raised on Earth, and she had never encountered another supernatural being other then family and a few other Jaracaras, also a couple Hanyou's. What was this one? After the consumption of milk, Jaracaras gained the abilities of the prey. After the consumption of blood, the use of the elements. Once a power was gained, it couldn't be forgotten.

The girl was cute and petite with hair the color of snow, and ice-cold golden eyes that made Valentine want to melt into the floor. She wore the uniform of Kuoh Academy; it suited her cute, fragile appearance. However, Valentine in no way thought this girl was weak. Those electric golden eyes showed just how strong she was, filled with independence unmatched by even most adults. Her skin was pale, and seemed unnaturally soft; Valentine longed to have it against her own. What was this strange feeling..? She could watch the girl for eternity and still not tire of it.

No one had questions, and as she nodded shortly, the white-haired girls gaze slid away from hers. She felt a twinge of disappointment, but focused on teaching.

xxx

"P…professor," Valentines hands lightly squeezed the girls breast; she was pretty, with decent sized breasts. Nothing a little magic couldn't fix, "What's…happening?" The Jaracara just teased her breast a little more with her fingers; the student was on her desk had her legs spread willingly, eyes wide with need. "I feel so…so hot! I feel like I'm melting, more Professor, give memore!"She was almost ready to feast upon; the Jaracara would keep it to a single feeding for now. She didn't think she was that lucky. She teased the light pink bud with her tongue. Valentine clasped her hand over the girl's mouth as she screamed with pleasure. The "professor" felt her tongue extend and split, tugging even more lightly. "More …Professor, I want to be hotter!"

Valentine willingly obeyed, climbing above the teenager and readying herself for the oncoming flow of milk. When it came, she relaxed, suckling as if she were a babe. Her cheeks were red with pleasure, human milk tasted so delicious. This was bliss, and apparently, the girl under her agreed because she was writhing with pleasure. She didn't want the girl's soul, so she wouldn't kill her. She didn't like to kill in the first place. She lazily closed her eyes to the sound of the girl's ragged breathing, the trickle from the breasts she was drinking from slowly died off. She pulled away and latched onto the other, careful not to harm with her teeth. She had never encountered milk delicious enough to make her go crazy. She imagined the white-haired girl from earlier that day would.

She was growing drowsy like she usually did from a feeding where she was already satisfied, her eyes flickering shut. Her breath slowed, becoming even. While her prey's did the opposite. She came just as the last trickles of milk dripped down her throat, she writhed beneath her professor, who yawned and slipped away. Valentine lazily placed a hand on the girl's forehead, whose pupils dilated and glowed. "You came for help on your homework_,_ "She whispered her voice a low hiss. "Absolutely nothing involving magic happened, we had sex, but you won't tell anyone who would snitch on us. It's our little secret. I told you to tell your friends that they could come for any…help… they want. You'll have an A in my class if you let me suck your tits again. You'll do as I say…won't you?"

"Of course Professor Hunter, I love you; I'd do absolutely anything for you."

"Lovely, my first pet, one of many. Now, sleep."

"Release the girl." Valentine felt her breath leave her; she fell away from the girl, knees going weak. Such…a lovely scent. Such…a lovely voice. _Why…why is my heart pounding so hard? I can't breathe, I need…I need…so hungry. Blue eyes, like the ocean, I can't resist her, so…beautiful. _She crawled toward her, when had she fallen to my knees? _Hair, red. Not an ordinary red, it can only be described as crimson, crimson hair that is making my heartbeat quicken. Darker than even the soft skin of a strawberry… Her voice…just as beautiful. _Valentines eyes slid up her body, and her heart seemed to stop as her eyes met the beauty's chest. Huge. Her breasts were huge, the nipples were clearly erect through her clothing, or perhaps she wasn't wearing a bra. The Jaracara needed to feed off her, her hands slid up her form.

Her eyes were freezing, but she didn't stop Valentine from unbuttoning her uniform top. As Valentines expected, her nipples were just so erect they poked through the cloth of her uniform. Her chest was clad in a dark violet bra made of silk. As she neared a single breast, the girl grabbed her by the neck. She snarled, desperate for a taste. The cerulean eyes were dark with amusement, "Absolutely pathetic, the first Jaracara seen in centuries and she's a weakling. Your kind is as ignorant and rash as always."

"Please…"

"You turn from your goal for something as vile as breast milk, for…." She lifted a single breast in one hand, squeezing softly, "these." The Jaracara went wild, mouth wide, fangs fully exposed as she strained against the mysterious girls hand. "Pathetic. You can't even hear me, can you? So needy, so needy, but I cannot deny I want you as well. I just have ten times more self control" She shoved the vampire away who panted her yellow eyes wide with lust. "My name is Rias of the Gremory family. I will punish you for the sins you committed, for attempting to steal property of the Gremory family. For trying to steal the Grimoire of Honorius, I will end your life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Jaracara slowly stood eyes narrow. "Why," She hissed, glancing over at the girl who had fallen unconscious. She collapsed once again, "Why can't I resist you?" She spat furiously, struggling to get up once again. "Fuck, I feel so weak. Yet…"

_What a strange woman, if she was anything like her kind she would have become unconscious already. It's a good think Koneko discovered her before anything serious happened, _"Do you know the number one weakness of a Jaracara? There is a natural attraction between them, Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils such as me. You cannot control yourself though while I am much stronger and can control my desire. The number one cause of death for Jaracaras is being teased, rather pathetic isn't it? Only the strongest of your race survived. In the secret war between our races, all we had to do was a striptease and one by one, you all fell to your desire! Your race raped so many, creating litters of children, unwanted children! The virginities of young females were stolen, and their breasts were corrupted by your filthy mouths! That's why we killed you off, because what you did here was done to billions of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels alike!"

Valentine's eyes were wide with shock, sweaty hands on the cool tiled floor. _No, no ...this can't be true! Mother said that we fought nobly, pushed from the Underworld and Heaven out of jealousy! Why…why did she lie to me? She said we were the keepers of the Grimoire of Honorius, an ancient tomb filled with the secrets of the universe, and spells so powerful hey could destroy the world with a single word. She said they fought us because they wanted it for themselves. Was it…all a lie? _"YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR!" She screamed, "MANY OF MY ANCESTORS DIED IN THAT WAR, YOU STOLE THE GRIMOIRE OF HONORIUS FROM US!" She panted, her breath slowed. "I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you for lying!"

"My, my, such rage," A new voice, and a new rush of desire. Valentine held herself up on the table, her eyes locked on the new girl. She was gorgeous as well, dark blue, almost black hair, it looked silky and smooth. Her mouth watered even more, her slitted golden eyes displaying how hard she was fighting her desires. Glittering violet orbs locked on her amber ones, her gaze dropped to her chest. Large, delicious looking breasts. She wanted to touch them so badly. Her voice was rich like Rias's, sending heat throughout her veins. Her cheeks were crimson for some reason as she stared at Valentine.

"I…I'll kill you too! I don't want to kill a pretty girl like you, but I have to! So I'll give you an option, and over the Grimoire, or die!"

"You think you can take all us girls," The newcomer smiled so widely her eyes closed. Valentine panted as the girl from her class, the white-haired one leaned against the doorway of her classroom silently, eyes freezing as they met hers. She cracked her knuckles, then her neck. Valentine backed away, fangs bared. Her tongue, which had grown long and forked, flicked across her lips.

"Yes I do. I've trained my entire life to avenge my fallen ancestors, no matter what you tell me, mother wouldn't lie to me."

"How cute, a momma's girl, I'm going to enjoy killing you, because it was one of my kind that killed yours! I'm going to finish what they started!" Rias said coldly. Valentine lunged before anyone had the chance to say anything else. The newcomer gasped as her mouth found her breast, the vampires fingers hastily tore her uniform off, tugging on the nipple.

"Yes, more!" she arched her back, holding her mouth closer to her breast. She was overtaken by need for this Jaracara. I was a sudden, random, bizarre kind of emotion. While normal before, she her skin was suddenly flush with heat. Milk erupted from her breast, filling Valentines mouth and pouring down her throat. _Power, so much power! _Rias grabbed the vampire quickly, forcing her away. The Jaracara swept her hands away. Her eyes were glowing, her fingers crackled with electricity.

"Mmm, such power, I can feel it coursing through my veins…" She smiled. "With this I surely can defeat you…two, I want to keep this one for myself," She wrapped her arm around the second girls shoulders. She leaned down, sucking her breasts into her mouth, the black-haired girls fingers curled in her hair, holding her tightly. As more milk flowed, Valentine was lost in the taste. Heaven, she tasted like heaven.

"President…now…do it…now! I can't resist, I need more, unh! Eat me, eat me! Show me how naughty you are, what a filthy creature! Suck harder, you call yourself a Jaracara? President now! No, don't hurt her; she's making me feel so good! Kill her! Spare her! I can't live without this feeling! President, president!" Her milk was sweet, but not too sweet, an absolutely delicious flavor.

"A…Akeno…"Rias clenched her fists, how dare this filthy creature do such a thing to her servant.

"S…such lovely breasts," When Valentine pulled away, a string of white liquid extended from her lips to the Devil's breasts. Then the feeding became something more, as they connected once again, this time with their mouths. The white-haired girl calmly and carelessly grabbed Valentine by the leg and effortlessly threw her into a wall. Said Jaracara just smirked and stood again, fixing her tie that had crumpled. "Give it to me and I'll leave." Rias smiled coldly, pulling her servants clothes up who seemed to be in a world of despair. She knew it was only temporary. The vampires amber eyes were desperate; she was foolish to believe that Rias would give such weakling the Grimoire.

"Even if my family still had it…I wouldn't give it to you. The fact of the matter is we don't have it anymore."

Terror entered her yellow eyes, she stumbled back, "No, not possible. I was so close."

"You weren't even a little bit close" Rias replied calmly, that just fueled the woman's despair; she looked over with widened eyes.

"Let me leave and I won't come again, the only reason I came was for the Grimoire. Without it, I have no reason to kill. Murdering three girls wouldn't be avenging my ancestors or my deceased mother, it would just be murder. So let me go, I won't harm anyone on the way out, and I will release the charm I put on the girl." Rias burst into laughter, Valentine glared. "What?"

"You think I'll let you walk out of here after killing one of my family's servants, and doing what you just did to another, no, that's just not okay." Valentines eyes widened with shock, Rias knew about the dead servant?

"…I just want to go home, and tell my sister the bad news. So please, let me go. If she comes looking for me…no one at this school will survive that is human. She feeds and she leaves no survivors, you may kill her eventually, but I assure you a mass amount of humans would be killed before that happens." Akeno slowly stood; her legs felt like Jell-O, her breasts were hypersensitive. Valentine met her gaze levelly, eyes glittering with lust. _It seems she thinks my servant is a milk donor, and her pet. I should probably just let her go, she may be weak but she still had a form of the power my Queen does. On the other hand, perhaps I am too kind; I can't let this woman leave. _"I swear I will not bother this place-"

"Koneko, kill her," Rias interrupted.

"Yes," The white-haired girl calmly walked towards her, cracking her knuckles. Valentine clenched her own fists, then grinned, leaping out the window and shattering the glass as she did so. She did a flip midair to land softly on the ground, looking up at the three girls. She blew a kiss and roof jumped to another building, disappearing from sight. Akeno smiled while her master scowled, Koneko was expressionless.

"Interesting," Akeno whispered, cupping her breast in one hand and squeezing hard, she threw her head back, "Very interesting," She repeated as her legs went weak and she hit the floor. Rias kneeled, eyes wide.

"Are you alright Akeno," she whispered, violet eyes met scarlet.

"Yes, I am fine, though I fear for the future if that woman isn't in it."

"…Akeno…do not fall for the charms of a filthy Jaracara, some of your ancestors were murdered by them," The redhead whispered, "Just keep that in mind. No matter what, do not trust one of those monsters." The black-haired girl just smiled her cheeks crimson. She gazed down at her breasts, they felt swollen and sensitive. She longed to feel that long forked tongue around them once again, the sharp fangs, the warm hands. She rubbed her thighs together, "Come on."

"Yes President, I don't…think I can move, my breasts, they are…so sensitive."

"This is the affect a Jaracara has on our kind and Angels," Koneko hefted her friend up bridal style, Akeno smiled weakly. _Why…why can't I stop thinking about her mouth, her teeth pulling at my flesh, her tongue around my nipple? The blissful sensation of feeding her…_

Xxx

"Missing?" Valentine Hunter had her head low, kneeling in front of the throne in front of her. The woman in front of her was unnaturally attractive, with curves the mythological goddess Aphrodite would envy. She was tall, a couple inches shorter then Valentine, her jet-black hair in curls down to her knees. She was completely naked, her womanhood glistening with need. She was leaning against one arm of the huge throne, her glowing yellow eyes lazy.

"Yes, I nearly had it, but it appears that someone else has stolen it before we got the chance to-" The woman's hand met her face with so much force a sickening crack filled the air. She screamed in pain, her jaw was snapped! The bare, beautiful woman laughed mightily, then cocked her head as Valentine slumped, clutching her broken jaw. She was panting; she couldn't believe how much it hurt. "For…give me, Sister, I have failed you again." Tears dripped from her eyes, "I will find it for you, for us."Her sister smiled, eyes glistening with affection.

"Come here my beloved, feast upon my bosom," Valentine looked up, eyes wide. Her sister's expression left no room for argument.

"Sister…." She stood, walking towards her, still holding her deformed jaw. She moaned as her sister traced her jaw, moving it towards her naked breast. She slowly wrapped her lips around a single, erect nipple. Her sister moaned deeply, arching her back with delight.

"When Jaracaras drink from the breasts of one of their own, it heals any and all wounds, and neutralizes poison. Do you like my breasts, dear sister," But her younger sibling was gone, desperately slurping up the milk that poured from her. She smiled, running her fingers through her hair in encouragement. Her pussy burned with need, but no, her sister was not yet ready to make love. One day, one day soon they'd become mates, when Valentine's loose morals crumbled to pieces. Valentine would take her older sister, and bathe in sin. Then, if and when they acquired the Grimoire, she would rule, with her older sister by her side. That was all she had ever dreamed of even as a little kid, being told lies in her mother's arms. She knew the truth; her father had made sure that the eldest sister of the Hunters knew the truth. The Hunters were nothing but rapists, Jaracara's in general…were nothing but rapists. However, she had hope, she grew up, hoping to become her sister's lover…she didn't want anyone else. However, foolishly, she wandered off into the human world. Straying from the sibling that fed her every night, who was ten years her senior.

She had been so jealous of the human whores she feasted upon, even angrier that she spared them, and fed on them later. Then she discovered the reason why she was in the Human world, she was trying to find the legendary Grimoire of Honorius. All for her, Valentine wanted her to live in a world where she could be truly happy, treated like royalty, becoming…royalty. It became their shared desire, but they wanted to find it for different reasons.

Valentine clutched the bottom of her breast roughly, tearing at her nipple for a better flow. "Not…so rough! Please, oh yes, yes, yes," The slurping sounds from below fueled her desire, wishing for the mouth to be lower, much lower. Her fingers found her lower lips, thrusting deep inside herself. "Fuck, more sister!" Valentine pulled away, cheeks red.

"I…I am finished…sister."

"Good…girl," She grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her head against her giant bust. "Suckle to sleep."

"But…"

"Suckle to sleep, its okay." Valentine pulled away slightly, growling her older sister grabbed her hair and forced her onto her nipple. "Open!" She hastily obeyed, flushing, if doing this…would make her older sister happy, she would do it. She felt her breath slow once again, when a Jaracara was full and still drank, it made them drowsy, working like a pacifier. She yawned, already exhausted. Slowly, sucking lightly with her elder sisters neon yellow eyes on her… she fell asleep…troubled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valentine had been in this position so many times in her life; it was familiar to her like nothing else was. Not even her older sister, who she didn't even know that well. No, Sapphire Hunter had many secrets. Even Valentine knew this, but she loved her older sister above all else. Therefore, that's why Valentine had kneeled to so many people under her sister's command, kissed their feet, their hands. Sapphire only did business with women, for that, Valentine was grateful. She had no interest in kissing a man's foot. She was ashamed of doing it, but anything that made her sister happy made her happy. Getting new business partners of whatever organization her elder sibling had, and didn't inform Valentine about, made her happy. Rias stared down at her with cold, blue eyes. She was on her knees, low to the ground in a show of submission.

"Why have you returned, Valentine Hunter?"

"I would like to serve you."

"Under someone's orders, correct?"

"Yes."

"You wish to find the Grimoire of Honorius?"

"Yes."

"You will not feed from anyone but Akeno Himejima." This was an order, not a request. Valentine knew the difference. She moved forward, tentatively taking Rias's hand within hers. Her lips met the porcelain skin; her stormy amber eyes met the Devils. She slowly nodded. The anguish within the woman's eyes made Rias tremble; she wanted to know the mystery of this Jaracara so badly. What could cause such an inner turmoil, such sorrow and despair? "Then yes, but when we do retrieve the Grimoire once again, I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to take it for yourselves."

"If my sister so wishes me to, I will do it. I'll get her the Grimoire, even if it costs me my life," She spoke with compassion, it would happen; the moment of truth... and Rias would kill her. The thought of it made her feel sick, someone with such a strong will…incredible. If only they weren't on opposite sides.

"The search for is not a private thing, many believe that the Grimoire should be left alone and or destroyed so it is not a serious search. It is anyone's right to try and find it. As I said, may want it gone, so we will probably encounter many enemies along the way. I want you prepared for that."

"Why…why would anyone destroy such a thing? It can be used for good, it can! I want it to create a utopia for my sister so she won't have face the terrors she did as a child ever again. She always took care of me; she fed me when I was in need while my sick mother couldn't. She sacrificed so much for me; I love her more than anything in the world does, she's my everything! She didn't deserve the childhood we had, practically raising me. I know who caused this to happen, that's why…that's why ….one day….I will kill Satan…I will kill your brother! For my sister!" _Fascinating, she is like no Jaracara I have heard of before. They're all slimy bastards who want nothing but sex, blood, and breast milk, that's what I was told anyway. How can anyone ne so loyal? I don't understand. _She kissed Rias's hand again, "So…thank you…Rias Gremory. You have my eternal thanks."

"Do not thank me just yet, I highly doubt you'll defeat my brother" Rias smiled emotionlessly, we must make a contract now, in order for you to properly be my servant. One of my Devil's pieces."

"Ah, Sister told me something about that, you use warriors as chess pieces!"

"Yes, but it's important to remember that it's not chess. A Jaracara is special…the Ritual is different, and the outcome is also different. You are a very valuable race to Devils, when it comes to the Devil's set. Each servant is a chess piece. One Knight, one Queen, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, and seven Pawns. Once upon a time, there were sixteen pieces. The one missing? The Champion…a Jaracara. With your ability to take others talents, you can make unlimited amounts of armies if you have multiple kings to feed on. This is why you will be a valuable piece to add to my collection. You cost no pieces, and I don't have to reincarnate you as a Devil. You are the perfect little soldier. With you…I am practically invincible."

"This is all so much to take in," Valentine whispered. "It is good to know I'm needed though!"

"I am surprised your sister or mother didn't fill you in. You are actually pretty ignorant."

"Y…yeah, I apologize. I will do my best."

"Hmm, you just take that from me?"

"I deserve it. So what Ritual must I partake in Master?" Rias smiled, turning away from her and gazing out the window. This was the old school building, which no one used anymore. This was where the Occult Research Club, which Rias was president of. It also appeared to be her house. When she turned back to the vampire, her blue eyes were electric. Valentine furrowed her brows. That was a dangerous expression.

"Come here and open your mouth-"She was cut off my the rough pressure of Valentines lips, a lustful tongue forcing its way inside. It ignited a fire within both, they had felt the lust building up inside them since the first time they saw each other. The passion of a Jaracara and a Devil or Angel together was frighteningly powerful; it was a magnetic attraction that only the strongest of both their races could resist. Rias had heard of it, but she had never believed it. Now, she did, and she didn't like how her body was making decisions for her. Their tongues rubbed against each other desperately, their kiss was full of arousal and need. Rias felt her resistance begin to crumble. How many girls had Valentine done …slept with, kissed like this? Human girls, the dead servant who gave her information, that student? Why was a Jaracara so irresistible? The woman's unnatural amber eyes were reptilian slits, the emotion gone, full of only desire. That inner struggle…it was gone, she didn't want it to disappear because of lust. It made it seem like she lost to the dark…instead, Rias wanted to fill it…with love, and happiness. She shoved the vampire away calmly, "I didn't say kiss me. Wait until after I take out the Evil Piece. Then, it has to find a way into your body, through the mouth is the best option. It will melt on your tongue, and then it will be inside you and you will be my servant. If you try something like that again you won't live another day."

"Understood Master, I apologize," She bowed her head humbly, smiling. A long forked tongue snaked out to wet her lips, her eyes on the Devil's breasts.

"Look at my breasts like that again and I swear you'll regret it."

"Again, I apologize." She looked away. Rias slid her fingers beneath her jaw, her free hand open in the air. The Champion Piece was given only to the descendants of the Four Satan's. Her open palmed hand glowed red, and after it died away, a crimson piece that glowed was left behind. Rias ran her thumb along Valentines lips, who willingly opened them .The glass piece turned into a liquid on her tongue, incredibly bitter, and dripped down her throat. She choked, coughing raggedly, what was with this thing! She collapsed, she felt as if she was changing inside.

"The Champion is another word for Jaracara, remember that." Then…everything went black.

* * *

Valentine woke up in Akeno's arm; she was feeding her with a smile. Even in her sleep, the black-haired woman was able to drink. The feel of the violet-eyed Devil's breast was comforting, much smaller than her sisters who usually held her in this position. She pulled away, panting. "Thank you…I am full," She swept her hand across Akeno's chest. "You're empty now."

"I thought you had to suck it out to empty it."

"I lied," she murmured, cheeks slightly red. "I simply wanted to feed from you like that…"

"So the touch of your hand creates and disposes of breast milk?"

"Yeah," She nodded, lying back on the bed she was in. "Where am I?"

"The old school building. About that date, would-"

"Ah, so this is the Jaracara. My name is Kiba Yuuto-" Valentine looked over to see a handsome blond boy with cerulean eyes. He was smiling but Valentine waved him off. He blinked.

"I dislike men, so please don't try to speak to me unless it's an emergency."

Akeno put a hand on the vampires shoulder; a chill ran down her spine as she met dark purple eyes. "My, my, how rude of you…I ought to punish you." Valentine stood quickly, grabbing the boy by the arm and dragging him outside of the room. Akeno watched her leave with distaste; she was going to be severely punished later that night. First she left Akeno needy, then she was rude, then she left without hearing what Akeno had to stay…she ran her tongue along lips, cheeks cherry red with lust. "How naughty…"

* * *

"Sorry about being so rude, I simply dislike men."

"Well, let's just say I'm a boy not a man," He grinned in response. Valentine nodded, grinning as well.

"That works! So Koneko is it?"

"Yes." The stoic looking girl replied as she nodded shortly, and then began to ignore her again. The white-haired girl was certainly rude. She had been ignoring Valentine for the past couple minutes, calmly eating chocolates. The Jaracara slid closer, Koneko was a Devil too, and so was Kiba. She thanked God he didn't have breasts because if he did, she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself. She certainly was right now…she froze under a razorblade gaze. She said nothing, did nothing, and just stared. That alone was enough to make Valentine want to crawl under her bed and stay there for all of eternity. She seemed unaffected by Valentine, which intrigued her.

It was actually quite the opposite; Koneko was just good at hiding her feelings. The desire had crept up and stayed inside her chest since the first time she laid her eyes on the "English teacher." The woman certainly was attractive; there was no doubt of that. In a way, she was envious of Akeno, who was so much better at displaying her feelings then herself. On the other hand, Rias was also confident about the things she was feeling, Akeno had no reason to resist, did Koneko? She didn't think so, but something was holding her back. She didn't want to share…she _hated _sharing. Even as a child. So it's better she not get involved at all then have to allow Akeno to be with her as well. Valentine smiled at her, and she fought back the blush that threatened to consume her cheeks. "May I have one?"

It took her a second for her to realize she wanted some chocolate. She just glared; Valentine laughed mightily snatching the little container and putting it in her mouth. Koneko glared with more intensity, Valentine laughed with more amusement. "Fine, you can have them back." She took a small piece out, and then took Koneko's chin in her free hand between two fingers. _What…is she doing? It feels so nice when she touches me. _The Jaracara ran the already melting candy along her lips, her thumb parting them. Koneko forced back another blush and slipped her tongue out to taste the chocolate. Valentine teasingly slid her finger along her little pink tongue, which she found was like hers, sandpapery. The blush escaped, she fully took the chocolate piece in her mouth. Her finger pulled out and she looked away, chewing and swallowing the candy. She refused to meet her eyes, or admit to herself that there was warmth between her thighs.

Valentine was obviously affected by what had occurred as well, her pupils were slits, only partially reptilian. "Want another piece?"Koneko licked her lips. A voice inside her screamed "no," but her body said yes and she nodded. The chocolate traced her tongue, melting and dripping on it. Valentine smiled, letting her take it all. Koneko didn't know what caused her to slap the Jaracara; all she knew was that she was mad. She had every right to be, in her opinion. She stood, glared, and left.

Kiba chucked, "That was rather brave of you."

"You're gay, I can tell." Then she stood, and left as well, leaving Kiba to blink and stare after her. He looked around, then picked up a piece of chocolate and ate it.


End file.
